


Lucid

by Skye



Category: Code Lyoko
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-23
Updated: 2006-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-06 08:52:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1851979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye/pseuds/Skye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Was it really a dream?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucid

Sissi could feel herself pressing her lips against the other girl, in a long passionate kiss. When it over, Sissi opened her eyes, looking into her partner's own. Sissi ran her hands through the other girl's dark smooth hair. "Yumi, I never knew you were such a pervert," Sissi said, unable to stop herself from smiling like an idiot as she spoke.

"You bring out the worst in me," Yumi replied, wrapping her arms around Sissi, then kissing her again, on her lips, on her neck. "I'd like to show you more," she whispered in Sissi's ear.

"Mmm," Sissi said. Yumi kissed her again, then pulled her shirt up, helping Sissi take it off. "I can't believe I'm being taken advantage of by such a vixen," Sissi said.

"Fine, let's stop. Wouldn't want to taint your purity," Yumi said, and began to get up to leave.

"Oh, no." Sissi grabbed a hold of Yumi's arm, stopping her, and then pulled her close. "I won't allow you to get with your crimes that easily," she said, looking into Yumi's dark eyes again.

*

Sissi awoke, staring at the ceiling, smiling. She had been dreaming about something nice, what it was, she really couldn't remember. This was definitely starting out the day right, she thought as she got ready for the day.

It was only outside before class that her good start was broken. Daydreaming, she accidentally ran into Odd, on the edge of all his other friends. "Watch it!" she snapped at him.

"It's hard to avoid you when you're waddling around the entire hallway like a duck," Odd said.

"Ohhhh!" Sissi said, exasperated. "I was absolutely not! It's hard to see someone when they're so sho-" Looking away, she caught sight of Yumi, taking notice of her calm expression and pretty eyes. Then her dream came back to her, and Sissi couldn't help but blush and giggle. Now she remembered why she was so happy this morning. Even though something like that could never happen in reality, it had been quite a pleasant dream.

"Um, Sissi?" Odd said, a little unnerved at her reaction.

Sissi ignored Odd, walking past him to Yumi. "You look nice today, Yumi," she complimented before going on her way.

"Sissi in a good mood? Dishing out compliments? Uh oh, I don't want to know what that means!" Odd said.

Yumi only smirked. She had a crystal clear idea, and was planning to try repeating the day's events again. She considered the time before the return to the past a practice run. Now she could make it even better.


End file.
